1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a sub-assembly of a hydrodynamic converter, comprising an overrunning clutch, a stator, and thrust bearings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many devices are known, in which a hydrodynamic converter is provided with at least one overrunning clutch. The overrunning clutch is associated with the stator of such a converter. Reference may be made to DE 36 04 393 C2 by way of example.
In the automobile industry here is a constant demand for decreasing the weight of components as well as component space. At the same, there is a striving for decreasing costs, as well as simplifying and streamlining operations, especially for assembly and disassembly of such components.
It is common to manufacture stators of hydrodynamic converters from injection molded aluminum and to structurally combine them with the overrunning clutch. In this case, the overrunning clutch outer ring is structurally interlocked with the stator. The overrunning clutch outer ring must be hardened and its surface must be machined with very exacting tolerances.
This common form of assembly has many disadvantages. Machining the overrunning clutch outer ring that is integrated in the stator is time-consuming and expensive. The weight of the assembly is not yet optimal, despite use of aluminum as an alloy. The deficiency leaves much to be desired.
The invention is based on the task of creating an assembly of the above-mentioned type in such a manner that the manufacturing costs are decreased, the number of components is diminished, and so that the assembly is easier to work with.
This task is accomplished by the characteristics of claim 1. In accordance therewith the inventors chose a material for the stator of a hydrodynamic converter that has the necessary sturdiness, toughness and heat resistance: namely glass fiber reinforced plastic. For this they preferred a semi-crystalline polyamide with a temperature resistance of 170xc2x0 C. or more, and a peak temperature resistance of 200xc2x0 or more.
The entire machined overrunning clutch outer ring is integrated in the stator, in that it is formed by injecting the mentioned material around the overrunning clutch outer ring. Refinishing the overrunning clutch outer ring is not necessary when using the above-mentioned materials, since the injection temperatures do not need to be so high that the effect of the hardening of the outer ring is lost again. In contrast, refinishing is necessary in every case when the stator is made of aluminum, since the injection temperatures are significantly higher.
The material mentioned also holds up to the mechanical demands. It proved to be excellent for transferring considerable torque.
The stator is mounted radially on the overrunning clutch outer ring towards the overrunning clutch inner ring using two U-shaped disks of bronze coated sheet steel. The assembly additionally has two thrust bearings. The one bearing receives a relatively high axial load in the torque conversion process. Therefore, for functional reasons, this bearing is a needle bearing. The needle bearing can be in form-fitting or force-fitting engagement with the stator. At the same time, the overrunning clutch is axially retained by the slide bearing of the needle bearing. The other bearing, located on the opposite side of the assembly, is less stressed. It can be implemented as a slide bearing, and is therefore a component of the injection molded part, and therefore of the stator. Through design configuration, the stator assembly can be implemented as a self contained, pre-assembled unit without loose individual parts.
Important benefits are as follows:
The assembly can be manufactured more cost-effectively, since machining of the overrunning outer ring is no longer necessary after integration in the stator. The cost of the stator is reduced by the selection of the plastic material, in comparison to those made according to conventional technology. In comparison to common executions, the weight is significantly decreased with aluminum. The complexity of the stator assembly is reduced in comparison to the conventional technology. The assembly can be delivered and assembled as a self-contained unit without individual pieces.